Alien Apocalypse
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Td discovers an oversize hive out in the woods just outside of the city. This hive is similar to bees homes. Except inside are 6 foot tall green ant talking creatures with big guns that shoots fireballs that threaten to take over the world. Td tries to convince his friends about this but no one believes him. Then, strange stuff starts happening, and investigating begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Martha speaks alien apocalypse-**

**Chapter 1**

**Yes, this is another fan fiction for Martha speAKS. I AM SURELY BOMBING HERE!**

**Be sure to read Martha speaks alien Armageddon as well and decide which one you like better. ( if ya want.)**

**I present you…..**

**Alien apocalypse!**

_Sunrise shone upon the entire city of Wagstaff._

_Its another typical day at Wagstaff here. Today is a Friday and boy did TD just adore Fridays!_

_I do enjoy Fridays. Since its my favorite day of the week because it means no school for the next upcoming 2 days. Which were Saturday and Sunday of course._

_School was out._

_As always, TD came bursting through the doors and shouted happily._

_Td: " Its Friday! Its Friday! It's Friday!"_

_He raced down towards his house for he knew today was going to be special because he was going hiking with his Dad onto the hills that nearly surrounded Wagstaff City._

_Td Thoughts: " Can't wait for the hike! Can't wait for the hike! Oh, hum de dum!"_

_Also, there was NO homework._

_Another bonus point for TD. He just LOVE the sound of that._

_No homework today!_

_Who wouldn't like to hear that?_

_A couple of minutes later TD arrived at his house._

_Td: " Dad, ready for our hiking together!'_

_Suddenly, his dad came in dressed in hiking clothes and wore a dark green backpack behind his back._

_Td has matching backpacks and he was also dressed nearly the same way his father was._

_Td's dad wore a camoflauge green military shirt with matching pants as well. And he also had brown big boots and he wore an fishing hat._

_He also had a fishing rod._

_Td also had a smaller fishing rod and he had the same clothes as hid dad did, except for the shoes and he had no hat._

_He had his usual shoes as in the show._

_Td's DAD: " Ready to go hiking, son?"_

_Suddenly, Td's Mom appeared with them._

_Td's MOM: " Have a good time guys!" I will have food prepared by nightfall!"_

_They said good bye to each other and Td and hid Dad walked out the door and started walking for a long good old hike._

**That's it for now! it's a short chapter I know. Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ok?**

**Review if you want!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Hike

**Martha speaks alien Apocalypse**

**Chapter 2-**

**Hello readers! Chapter 2 is here! Warning: It may take some time for new chapters in first few stories I have published.**

**Which are Metal Tornado, Volcano In Wagstatff and possibly Mega Piranha.**

**News: Other story ideas are in process! They involve Wordgirl and characters from the movie WRECK IT-RALPH!**

**And now, WITHOUT further ado! **

**The story!**

At Helens house, She was hoping she would hang out with TD today once she got home.

She called on the phone which was on the wall in the kitchen.

She began dialing TD's number.

Martha came in and greeted Helen.

Helen did so as well.

Once Helen had finished dialing, she waited until TD will pick up.

Instead it wasn't TD.

Helen: " Hello? Is this TD?"

Meanwhile, on the other line it wasn't TD! SHOCKER! It was Td's Mom!

Td's MOM: " No, this is not TD. This is her mom. Uh, Who is this?"

Helen: " Its Helen. Td's friend."

Td's MOM: " Oh, right! I know you!"

Helen: " Um, right. I was wondering if TD can come out and hang out with me, Martha, Alice and Skits, maybe?"

Td's MOM: " Sorry, Helen. Td is out hiking with his Dad."

Helen: " Oh, okay. That's alright then. Bye."

Td's MOM: " Bye."

Helen hanged up the phone.

She then walked out of the kitchen and thought- ' _Maybe he can hang out tomorrow.'_

Ooooo0ooooo0ooooo0ooooo0oooooo0oooo

Meanwhile, Td and his Dad were already out into the woods.

They stopped at the lake. Which wasn't very far at all from Wagstaff. But it was close to the trees….

Which meant the woods, of course.

Td ran close to the lake and he bent down to pick up the smooth stones in front of him.

Td threw a stone.

It sank once it fell on the water.

Td: " Aw, rats!"

Then, Td's Dad stepped in.

Td's DAD: " Let me try, son!"

He bent over and picked up a hard but flat shiny rock.

He threw it with all his might and the rock skipped over 10 times on the water.

Nearly making it halfway across the lake!

Td: " Jeepers!"

Td's Dad smirked.

Td's DAD: " They used to call me ' _The Swift Skipper.'_

They continued on their hike.

Few minutes later, they were deep into the woods now.

They were at least 2 miles away from the city.

About another minute, they discovered a road.

Td looked both ways.

Td: " Well, no cars. Its safe to cross then."

Td's DAD: " Yup."

They crossed the road.

They still continued on their hike and TD noticed that his Dad was holding a map and a water bottle.

Td: " So, how do you have this planned exactly?"

Td's Dad took a sip from his water bottle.

Td's DAD: " Well, I got it all covered so we will not get lost. I have the map so I know where we are going."

Td felt like this was going to be a long and tiring hike.

Every time they walked, the sound of crinkling leaves and sticks were produced. Most of the time.

Td didn't felt tired yet. He didn't even feel thirsty! But he knew he will soon.

Td's DAD: " We should be getting close to that small swamp."

Td: " I never knew there was a swamp near here."

Td's DAD: " That's because you never hiked this far and in this specific place either, son."

Td: " I see."

They continued to walk and walk and ….walk.

Td started to grow thirsty and tired.

Suddenly, they stopped when they reached the small swamp.

Around the swamp, there wasn't any trees. No trees NEARBY along side of the swamp I mean.

Td stared at the swamp in disgust.

Td's DAD: " Yes, I know. Swamps aren't the most beautiful looking waters around."

Td: " Is there a crocodile here?"

Td's DAD: " Nope, but there are insects and frogs. Here."

He handed TD his camera for him to take pictures.

Td took a few pictures and smiled.

Suddenly, a big bubble rose from the swamp. It popped before it even fully rose.

Td: " What the-"

Td's DAD: " Don't worry. Its probably just the swamp itself or a frog."

Td: " I'm not scared. Just surprised."

Td's DAD: " Oh."

Td took another photo.

Td's DAD: " Alright, son. That's enough. Lets continue on our hike."

And so they did so.

**Chapter 2 is now…CLOSED!**

**Yes, I know. No aliens yet. But something a little weird here with the swamp, yes?**

**Anyway. Happy reviewing and waiting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Everyone! Nice to see you all back again!**

**Anyway, Happy Reading ! Any suggestions? Don't wait! Please write!**

**Martha Speaks Alien Apocalypse-**

**Chapter 3-**

Meanwhile, at the park.

Helen and Martha had just arrived at the park. Alice was already there. They were going to play soccer. Practicing on how to score goals.

Alice: " Ah, you're here Helen."

Helen: " Yes, I am. Have the soccer?"

Alice: " Yes, I do."

She already had it in her hands.

Alice noticed someone was missing.

Alice: " Um, where's TD?"

Helen: " Oh, him? He had to….He couldn't make it."

Alice: " How come?"

Helen: " He is hiking with his Dad out into the deep woods I guess."

Alice: " Their hiking? Hm. Seems like a long hike."

Helen: " Yeah. Lets play, already!"

Oooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooooo0oooooooo

Back at the woods.

Two figures were walking along.

They were TD and Td's DAD!

Td held a camera and Td's Dad held the map. It wasn't too big of a map.

They both looked very tired.

Td was sweating a little bit but he still resisted the heat and energy from him as he kept walking along.

_Snap!_

A small stick on the ground broke when Td stepped on it but he they didn't freak out or anything and kept going as if they hadn't heard anything.

Td stopped.

So did his Dad.

Td took his water bottle from the small net alongside from hid backpack.

He took a sip and put it back in its place.

They continued to walk.

Td: " So, where are we going next?"

Td's DAD: " Well, next is an upcoming stream but we can pass that and then a right turn and we will eventually reach some kind of fast food place with a street leading in into another town."

Td: " Another town?"

Td's DAD: " Yes, another town."

Td: " How far have we hiked?"

Td's DAD: " Like say, 5 miles."

Td: " That's a lot."

Td's DAD: " Yes, it is. Once we get to that road. That road leads to another town that is 3 miles away. So, were still kinda deep in here."

Td: " Yes, I can see that."

They were still walking.

Crinkling leaves sounded.

Snap!

Another stick stepped and broke.

Td: " Why do I still have this camera out?"

Td's DAD: " Its for taking pictures of animals around here?"

Td: " Oh."

By the way, the trees aren't bare. Their all green and healthy looking.

Td stopped walking when he reached a bush with blueberries on it.

Td: " Ooh! Blueberries! I love blueberries!"

Td's DAD: " Help, yourself. These look safe."

Td started grabbing some blueberries and stuffing them in his mouth.

After that, they still continued walking and they have reached that small flowing stream.

It was only about 11 inches deep.

Td: " Doesn't look that deep."

Td's DAD: " Its not deep." Its only about 11 inches you say."

Td: " Cool. So can we walk across it, then?"

Td's DAD: " Yes, we can. But we will get wet."

Td: " No problem!"

They started walking across the stream.

Td stopped instantly when he saw something on the water.

It was a dead fish!

It was just floating along and Td eyed it as he continued down the stream.

Td: " Hm."

Td's DAD: " Would you mind moving along?"

Td: ' Oh, yes! Of course!

Td was just about to move when suddenly, he saw another small dead fish floating along the stream.

Only this time, it was like half eaten.

Td looked at the side in which the opposite side on which the river was flowing.

Td grew scared as he saw lots and lots of half eaten dead fish coming towards his feet.

Td's Dad was the same reaction.

Td snapped a photo and they both quickly got out of there.

They were back walking into the woods.

Td gasped a little to catch his breath.

Td's DAD: " Well, that was a little creepy. Wasn't it?"

Td:" Yeah, what could have killed all those fish?"

Td's DAD: " Geez, I don't have a clue!"

They continued walking.

Td realized that it seemed to be getting a little sunset on the sky or something.

Td: " Um, what time is it?"

Td's Dad looked at his watch.

Td's DAD: " Its 5:30."

Td: " Oh, we still have 2 hours somewhat."

Td's DAD: " Yup, were almost to that road. Once we reach that fast food place. We will stop and take some smoothies and drinks or whatever beverage they serve. Then we will go back to Wagstaff City."

Td: " Ok."

**Chapter 3 is in the bag! Review is ya want!**


	4. Chapter 4 Burger King

**Martha Speaks Alien Apocalypse -**

**Chapter 4 of this Awesome Alien Apocalypse story is now underway! Prepare yourself.**

**Chapter 4- **

Just a few more minutes of the same walking in the woods thing, they have done it.

Td and his Dad have reached their destination on their hike.

The road with that fast food place on.

Td and his Dad stopped walking as soon as they stepped on the pavement dead on.

Td: " Hey, we have reached the road!"

Td looked both ways.

A car came passing by.

Td looked both ways again.

Td: " No cars."

Then Td looked straight and saw the fast food place just 45 feet in front of him.

It was on the other side of the road.

Td: " Oh, hey! Its Burger King! I love Burger King!"

Beside Burger King was an small parking lot, maximum capacity of over 24 cars since their's only 24 park spaces.

Td: " Um, are we eating here or something"

Td's DAD: " No, we can't. Not enough time. Tight schedule. Plus, your mom's cooking us something when we get back to out lovely home."

Td: " I see."

Td's DAD: " But we are going to drink something here"

Td: "Like what?"

Td's DAD: " Whatever I prefer and whatever YOU prefer."

Td:" Okay."

They started walking across the street and entered through the entrance in Burger King.

They walked up to the counter.

An teenage boy greeted them. His name was Ralph.

Ralph: " May I help you?"

Td's DAD: " Yes, I would like coke please. Medium size."

Td looked at the options above him.

Td wanted something really refreshing and cold. Something really tasted.

After a few seconds of searching, he finally found what he was he was looking for.

Td: " I would like that ice cream sundae oreo thingie."

Ralph: " Will that be all?"

Td and Td's DAD: " Yes, that will be all."

Ralph: " Got it. Wait here please. This won't take long."

Minutes Later…

Td and his Dad were outside either drinking or eating their treats.

They sat on this outside round white table, ( their was more than one ) and each had three chairs for someone to sit one.

It was still a bit sunny and pretty warm.

Luckily, Td was eating a sundae.

Td: " This sundae is delicious! I think I like the oreo the best here. "

He took another spoonful of cold crème with bits of oreo cookies.

Td's DAD was sipping his straw from his coke.

Td's DAD: " I love soda."

A car passed by the road near them.

They continued to eat their treats and everything was silent among them.

Suddenly, Td's DAD looked a bit ….._drowsy._

Td's Dad stopped sipping his soda. His eyes began to felt heavy and he started to see things blurry.

Td noticed that his dad was beginning to look weird.

Td: " Dad, are you ok?"

He didn't answer…yet.

He put his hand on his forehead.

Td'S DAD: " I don't feel so good."

Td started to look worried.

Suddenly, both of his eyes were closed and his face fell flat against the table.

_Whack!_

He was sound asleep.

Td jumped out of his chair and went over to hid Dad and shook him to try to wake him up.

Td: " Dad! Dad! DAD! Wake up!"

Td tried with all his might to wake him up but he the response he got back was only the sound of snoring."

Td Thoughts: _Oh, no! What's happening to my dad?! Its like someone poisoned him or something!"_

_Td didn't know what to do!_

He grew scared and determined.

He looked around and was about to go inside the fast food place for help when he heard something in the distance.

It was like a loud chomp! The loudest chomp Td has ever heard!

Td: " What the-?"

Deep into the trees behind Burger King, he saw a strange green light dancing around.

Td was scared.

"_What was going on?"_

_He saw people inside the fast food place were in the same condition as his Dad was. He could see them though the windows._

Td didn't know why but he felt as if he wanted to see what was causing that light.

He thought it was someone roaming around with a green light and that if it was a person. He can ask him for help.

( Their fishing poles were in their backpacks, but not all the way in. And they backpacks were laying on the ground.)

Td wanted to see what was causing that green light.

And so he went into the further woods. Making him going much farther away from Wagstaff City.

**Chapter 4 is done! Its pretty weird so far, right? Wait till next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Alien Discovery

**Disaster Movie Guy**

**Is Here With The Next Chapter For Your Entertainment!**

**Sit back and Read!**

**Martha Speaks Alien Apocalypse-**

**Chapter 5-**

**Alien Discovery.**

It all happened so fast.

First, his Dad just dropped off to sleep and won't come back and same thing for the other people in Burger King.

There was no stopping now.

Td was in the woods again, into the tree's.

He followed that strange green glow of light.

He seemed to be getting closer to it. _Or was it getting closer to him?_

Suddenly, thin strands of faint mist clouds were coming upon everywhere.

But it was still visible.

Td Thoughts: " _What the heck is going on here? Where is this thin mist coming from?"_

Then, in an instant, the light was gone!

Td blinked hard.

Thick mist started comin in. Blocking everything. Now Td could barely see a thing.

But he still continued to walk forward.

Td held hid hands out. He was trying to feel his way straight.

_Bump!_

He bumped into a tree. Luckily, it didn't hurt so much.

Then, out of all Heck, Td saw a lot of green light beams that penetrated through the thick mist. Causing the mist to clear up and you'll never believe in a million years what Td saw next in front of him.

It was a high standing huge pointy at the top ( brownish ) hive.

The kinda hive that bees make honey in.

Td's jaw dropped…BIG TIME!

Td looked around, the green lights were coming from inside the Huge Hive!

Td gasped.

He heard mechanical sounds…like similar sounds when people are fixing up a car when its broken.

There's constant loud whirring sound and metal bangs here and there. This doesn't look too normal, you say.

Td stared at the Hive.

He didn't know how to react, didn't know what to do. Here he was standing miles away from his hometown, in the woods, ALONE, and people sleeping that won't wake up, looking at a huge hive giving off green light beams and constant loud annoying noises.

Td finally managed to speak something. But it wasn't very much.

Td: " W- w- wha?"

The lights started to fade, then disappeared.

Td looked around the Hive and her fear suddenly turned to excitement.

Td: " Whoa! This is cool! What the heck is this thing? Looks like a giant bee hive. Have the bee's gotten more intelligent?"

( But its not bees inside. )

But Td's excitement turned into worries.

Td was talking to himself now.

Td: " Wait, but what happened to all those people including my Dad? Does this have to do anything with this….._thing?"_

The sounds suddenly ceased to produce.

Td tensed.

There was a low rumble but it stopped shortly.

Then, silence was the only sound Td could hear.

( Did that make sense to you by the way? )

_-Suspenseful Music-_

Td looked around carefully with his eyes, he didn't move from his spot at all.

He looked at the Hive and saw an entrance. It was a door. A door entrance right there in front of the hive to where he was standing.

He wasn't standing far from the hive. Just like say….50 feet away from it.

Then, the door opened.

Td gasped frighteningly.

A thick mist came out from the door.

….AND SO DID SOMETHING ELSE!

Td looked hard at the mist presence. He saw something within it, he just couldn't make it out.

The mist cleared and before Td's eyes was….not a bee…..not a human being but something that Td would be excited over but isn't since it could be super dangerous and just might effect everything he knows.

No, this was not from our world. It came from _out there._

Guess its true what they say now.

Some doesn't believe. But they are wrong and the people who do people, they were right but no one knows if they came peace if ever encountered.

We are not alone….

**Totally feel dramatic about this chapter! You probably know what Td is seeing….since the summary of this story says it all! Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Attack On Td

Martha Speaks Alien Apocalypse

Chapter 6-

There was three of them.

As the mist cleared, Td saw them with his big eyes.

Aliens.

Of course, the only explanation towards all this. He saw three tall mean looking aliens staring right at Td.

Td stared right back at them.

Only, these aliens were giant ants, sort of.

You know what an ant looks like, right?

Well, picture just that! Only picture it standing up with extra long big legs and it holding an machine gun and picture the color green. And it had these huge big green fangs….umm..not teeth. Like those two pinchers it had to pick up leafs and stuff.

These ant aliens were 6 feet tall, taller than Td and a bit taller than his Dad.

Each ant alien had two antennas. And these ant aliens could do one thing that all ants on earth couldn't.

Its not the guns..

They could _talk._

SHOCKER!

Yes, these ant aliens can talk, HUMAN ENGLISH LANGUAGE!

Except they weren't talking just yet.

No one knows why there here and what do they want….heck no one even knows that there's aliens on planet earth!

Only Td knows there here. Since, he's the first witness.

Td was shocked and said out loud..: 'Cool! REAL ALIENS!" "

He kind of wished he hadn't said that…knowing these aliens could become fatal.

Td suddenly realized something. He didn't have his camera with him! Dang it! He thought.

_Wish I had my camera! Then, I'll tell my friends about this !_

Suddenly, the guns clicked loudly.

Td saw that the aliens seemed to be ready to fire their guns…..and that's exactly what the first front ant alien did.

Td ducked down before the fireball reached his head.

Td: " Woah!"

Yup, out of the guns were small fireballs that could burn through a brick wall. They sometimes either explode out in flames or burn themselves out after being fired.

The fireball struck a trunk and it caught on fire.

Td looked around at the burning trunk, a rather small area was on flames. It wasn't much, but it would be after some time.

He then again looked at the three aliens, there guns pointed right at him.

His eyes widened and he started to run with all his might.

All at once, they started firing crazy!

Fireballs constantly were being shot at TD but it's a good thing he had a head start.

He was running and panicking.

At his right, a tree was struck.

At his left, a tree trunk was struck as well.

He almost got shot by one fireball that zoomed 2 inches across his head.

A few hairs were burned but nothing serious.

Td looked around as he ran.

The aliens he had saw were small from a distance now. And the hive he could barely see anymore.

The fireballs ceased but he saw small fires on several tree trunks behind him.

He still continued to run and he wouldn't stop until he reached Burger King. The place he was just recently before the encounter.

He arrived at Burger King, and went to the table where he was sitting with his Dad.

But he was surprised to find out that his Dad wasn't there! But before he even had time to search, a familiar voice welcomed him from behind.

Td's DAD: " Hey, son! Hope you had fun! Because its time to turn the gear and head home!"

Td turned around in confusion and amazment.

Td: " What? You're here? But you were sleeping! Are you feeling ok?"

Td's DAD: " Why, of course I am OK! And what are you talking about son? I wasn't sleeping, in fact. I was looking for you when I saw that you just disappeared in front of me not too long ago."

Td was still in shock.

He looked inside at Burger King and saw that everyone was in there normally again.

Td tried to speak and explain but he just couldn't say it normal.

Td: " But- I…..umm..Uhhh…thought that you….what?!"

He shook his head hard but he turned out speechless.

In his mind…

_WHAT?! What the heck just happened? What!?_

Td's Dad saw the expression on his son's face.

Td's DAD: " Y'know what Td. Lets just go. I don't know what happened to you. Maybe your just daydreaming stuff again."

He started to walk to the road.

Td putted on his backpack and followed him.

As he did, another thought flooded his mind.

_H-Have I really encountered that? Or did I just imagine all that?_

During their way home, Td took come picture of some birds and insects.

They also fished a bit by the stream.

But they didn't catch anything.

They both knew that they were going to be late for meal time.

Td took several sips of water. In fact, his bottle was empty as soon as they reached their hometown.

Td: " Yay! Were here!"

Td's DAD: " Yup."

They stopped by the lake and Td grabbed a smooth stone and threw it with all his might and the rock skipped 4 times on the water. My, how he improved!

Td smiled. So did his Dad.

They continued their way home.

**What an attack Td had experienced! He almost got killed! Yikes….anyway…Re re re re re re-vieeew!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fire

**Alien apocalypse-**

**Chapter 7-**

**Unleashing my imagination like no other…hmm..guess I am just so excited that I finally get to published what I always wanted to share around the globe…**

**Very excited…gee,I hope I don't explode!**

They were back home. Safe and sound.

Td at the table, eating dinner that his mom prepared for him and Dad.

Dad sitting next to him eating the same thing Td was eating. Beans, rice, salad with mayonnaise and meat.

Only, Td wasn't eating much, he couldn't get out of his mind of what just happened recently.

Td Thoughts: "_What is happening to me? Did I really saw all that?"_

These thoughts stuck to him like how a butterfly gets trapped in a web.

He looked over at his dad who seemed fine. He was eating normally.

Td squinted at him and looked back at his barely eaten plate.

Td took a spoonful of rice and salad, and ate it and gulped it down.

Td Thoughts: "_Tasty."_

Td's Dad noticed that Td was hardly picking at his food to eat it, for he ate a lot…sometimes anyway.

Td's Dad: "Hey, is something wrong, son?"

Td: "Um, no. Not really. Just thinking, that's all."

Tds Dad: "Okay,if you say so."

…0.….0.….0.…0.…0.….0.…0..

Meanwhile, back at the woods, where that fast food place…Burger King!

No one is there, no one is in there eating anymore for it is closed. No customers.

Only the people who work there is in there, mopping the place.

A tall skinny guy named Ray. Wearing a red shirt and black pants, ( also having a belt ) , having black shiny shoes, and wearing a black cap on too. Having blue eyes as well.

He is mopping the place when he heard something that came from outside. ( by the way, he is the last guy in the fast food place ).

He stopped mopping. He dropped the mop and went outside.

He stopped when he reached the street that connected Wagstaff to another town.

He looked around but didn't see anything in front of him.

Suddenly, he smelled smoke. He heard loud crackling and the first thought that crawled towards his brain was one thing and one thing only.

He looked behind him and there was flames upon the trees everywhere behind his fast food place. The flames looked intense and they were growing…

"_A fire…." _He thought.

….0.…..0.….0.….0.…0.…..0.….0.…

It is nighttime at Wagstaff City. Td is lying at is couch watching TV.

Or he is trying to see what he wants to watch, so he is changing channels.

But, Td suddenly felt strange. He felt a bit dizzy and starting picturing stuff in his mind during the hike.

Pictures started to flourish and take over Td's mind. The dead fish at the stream…

The ant alien people….

The machine guns that fired fireballs…

Td's Dad….

The Fast Food Place…

Everything was moving into his memory…

Td put his hand upon his forehead, for he isn't feeling so good at all.

Td: "_What is happening to me?"_

He had a bit of a blurry vision…

He then heard voices….

…_."Fire…..Fire….Fire…""_

Only, the voice is male and is it the same male voice…meaning only one voice, not several voices.

Td was able to snapped out of it and realized that the voice is was hearing came from the television! Ofcourse!

Td sighed, for the pictures in his mind went away, but then something else started to fill up his brain. The news Channel on TV.

News Reporter: "As you can see, Wagstaff folks. It appears that there is a brutal fire just 5 miles away into the woods outside from us and another town."

Td: "What the-?"

Td's Thoughts: "_Fire? Wait, oh! So it was just the news reporter guy saying fire. Ha!"_

News Reporter: "A man named Ray, who works at a Burger King fast food place.."

Td: "Burger King..?!"

…saw the fire and he was the one who called the firefighters and stuff."

Td suddenly knew what caused that fire…

Again his mind went towards the strange alien attack to him, he pictured when one of them aliens started shooting out fireballs and it hit a trunk of a tree!

Td: "_Ofcourse! That is what caused the fire! The alien shot a fireball at a dry tree trunk! So I didn't imagine all that!"_

But suddenly Td raised up new questions….in his mind.

Td: "_But, then what happened to Dad? He seems to be fine and me? Not so fine! And I wonder if those aliens are still out there, they could have gotten killed by the fire they created themselves. I have to find out and I have to figure out if my dad does truly feel fine or not.!"_

Td's attention turned back on to the television screen.

News Reporter: "This fire seems a pretty bad one. We got helicopters into the scene dumping water trying to put it out."

Td hoped that the fire isn't going to be like those fires that just don't stop spreading…like a superfire!

…0.….0.….0.…..0.…..0.….0.…..0.….0.…

At Helens house, she was watching the same thing what Td was seeing. The news about the brutal fire that is happening out in the woods.

Helen is worried, but she wasn't the only one watching, her talking dog named Martha and her other dog that couldn't talk named Skits also watching.

Her Dad sitting next to her in the couch watching as well.

Helens Dad: "Woah, wonder how that fire happened."

Helen: "Yeah, Hey! Td said he was going hiking to the woods! I hope he is ok."

Helen's Dad: "Don't worry Helen. I heard that they were coming back home at 6:00 or 7 perhaps.

Helen: "Yeah, but who knows what might have happened! We should go check if he is at his house already.

Martha: "I agree."

Skits barked in agreement.

Helens Dad: "Okay, if you say so guys. Lets go then."

…0.….0.…..0.…..0.…0.….0.…0.….

At Alices house….

Ronald is playing video games….so we can already forget about this one since they people here aren't even watching the news.

…..0.…..0.…..0.…..0.…0.….0.…

At Trumans house…

He IS watching the news and knows about the fire.

Truman: "Kinda strange."

He pondered.

Truman: "Well, based on my calculations I have done in my head, I conclude that this fire may have been cause by someone being dumb and didn't put out their fire or perhaps someone smoking and left it burning on some dry leaves…its not that warm outside to cause any fires. No lighting strikes as well, no thunderstorms today. Hmm. The fire won't last long, I am sure of it."

Trumans Mom: "Um, Truman. Who are you talking to?"

Truman looked a bit nervous.

Truman: "Oh! Um…..er….myself?"

She rolled her eyes.

**Well, Chapter 7 is no match for Eleven! Heh, sorry. Just felt like making a random ryhme there. That's all. Anyway, stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8 In the Fire Zone

**Alien apocalypse chapter 8-**

**Updated chapter has arrived.**

**Enjoy…**

At the fire-y scene at the forest.

By the burger King place, except its all burning and in flames. There's fire trucks on the streets battling the fire surrounded them.

There is two fire trucks and over 20 firefighters and only like 4 hoses with water to battle the fierce flames. Wonder how these people got trapped in? Oh well.

Two of the firefighters beside Fire Truck 4 is holding the hose for it gives great water pressure. They are firing their water at the burning Burger King place.

One of the firefighters named Jack. He's in with Fire Truck 4 is speaking through an advanced radio in with the police station or in contact with the helicopters being sent.

Jack had a firefighter hat of course. And firefighter suit and everything else a firefighter would have to fight a fire anywhere.

Jack talked to the radio as he saw a tree collapse due to the fire burning it intensely.

To get a good picture, their on this road yes. But the trees aren't exactly right NEXT to the road. there is this empty space between the forest and the road but that's only the side where the Burger King place is. The empty space right next to the parking lot. All green grass. Just how big is this empty space you might ask?

Its over 70 feet long and 30 feet wide.

The firefighters are using the empty parking lot to fire their hoses. Well, the Fire Truck 4 is doing that, the other truck is using the small green space.

And the fire is already into 5 feet into the green pasture.

Jack: "Um, we are getting pounded here. Please send help. WHERE ARE YOU PILOT !"

….0.…..0.…0.…0.…..0.….0.…..

Meanwhile, not too far away are several helicopters.

Their arriving at the fire in which they should come in contact with in about 3 seconds.

_3.…..2.….1.…!_

The 5 helicopters released their huge amounts of water into the fire. The fire burning up the trees.

Once the helicopters were done. They are to fly away for the next fill up. The amount of fire…er I mean water! Yes water weakened the fire. Burning out some flames.

But this certain blue and white helicopter received the message that Jack send the pilot.

The pilot answered back.

Jack heard through the radio.

Pilot: "Sorry, we aren't the rescue choppers. We only put out the flames."

Jack : " Well, get me the DANG RESCUE CHOPPERS! I don't think my team nor the other team is going to make it. Were stuck here. Theirs flames are all around us y'know!"

Pilot: "Okay, were coming soon then. I think me has an idea."

Jack: "Hurry up!"

…0.…..0.…0.…0.….0.…

Helen and Martha and Skits and Danny ( which is Helens dad) are walking to Td's house.

Martha: "I am kind of tired."

Helen: "Martha, were only halfway there to Td's house. Why are you complaining so much?"

Martha: "I dunno. I guess my dog instincts are just telling me that doing this isn't exactly necessary."

Helen: "Not necessary? Ofcourse this is necessary!"

Martha: "I am pretty sure Td is ok."

Helen: "Well, as HIS friend. I want to make sure. Besides, I don' think I am going to be the only one visiting him either."

Martha: "And how do you know that?"

Helen smiled.

Helen: "Because I have my Helen instincts."

Martha softly chuckled.

…0.….0.….0.…0.…0.…

Lets get back to those helicopter that don't rescue, shall we?

They say they only put out the flames and stuff.

They are coming back! Loaded with tons of water! There's several choppers.

First in lead and the pilot speaking through the radio to Jack.

Pilot: "Alright, were coming. Just um..hold on please."

Jack: "HURRY UP!"

Jack saw that the flames were getting more fierce by the second and that time was running out. Flames coming near Fire Truck 4. Ooh, this does not look good. Not good at all.

The other fire truck on the empty green space that isn't looking to green anymore. There are several firefighters there. Two holding up a hose and firing out …water!

But all of a sudden, the hose stopped spraying water and all hope seemed lost in that side.

Firefighter 1 and 2 holding the hose: "Uh-oh."

Then, a tree collapsed right on top on the fire truck on the empty space! Oh no!

Some firefighters took cover and ran when impact hit.

The flames started to go on the truck. For the tree lay upon the truck.

The two firefighters who are carrying the hose dropped it when the tree came crashing down. They were frightened.

Firefighter 1: "We got to get out of here!"

Firefighter 2: "We can't! Were stuck here."

Then, flames started to spread fast upon the empty space, starting to reach the truck. Also, the fire on the tree that is on top of the truck is also spreading…..fast!

Smoke rising high.

Jack: "WOULD YOU HURRY UP!"

Then, a really tall tree with tons of fire went crashing down on Fire Truck 4, the one along the road and it completely covered half of the fire truck, also 2 firefighters got seriously injured as well. In fact, they are on fire, well their clothes are.

The firefighters on fire are going on crazy trying to burn out the flames themselves. Plus, they are screaming.

Jack just a few feet away, is seeing in terror as he sees the firefighters slowly burning for he knew they couldn't use the hose on them because the pressure is too dang great. It would send them flying 40 feet across.

Jack saw that everything looked lost. All hope seems lost….well at least for them.

Then all the hope didn't seem lost because all of a sudden, water started raining down everywhere! Jack looked up and saw that it wasn't raining directly from the clouds but helicopters are dropping tons of water …putting out the flames around the stuck fire trucks and there is 4 helicopter…by the 3rd who dropped water already, the firefighters on fire below suddenly weren't on fire and the ground was heck WET!

The fire surrounding these two firefighter groups weren't surrounding anyone anymore.

The road is now clear to cross…no close fire but they had to hurry because the fire will continue unless it is permanently put out.

The fourth helicopter came in with the last load of water and dropped it around the area of the Burger King, empty space and where the fire trucks are.

Yay! They saved them from a fire extinction !

Jack danced in the falling water.

Jack: "Gee, thanks guys."

Pilot: "Your welcome. We sending in rescue choppers, their coming in now. So don't worry we have enough."

Jack: "Roger that."

Jack looked up and saw at least 3 helicopters flying above ..well their not moving anywhere though.

Jack smiled.

Jack suddenly saw something in the distance.

It came from within the burnt Burger King place. Not inside it, But behind it came out these alien-ish looking creatures.

**Chapter 8 is noow…um done. **

**Yes, done.**


	9. Chapter 9 Another Attack

**alien apocalypse-**

**Chapter 9-**

**This story keeps getting more fun to write by every word!**

It was what he thought it was.

Right there in the distance coming out from the black burnt trees that suffered from the great hot flames. There came for what he thought looked like….giant green ants? With GUNS? No, not possible. Maybe he is just seeing things.

Jack squinted and rubbed his eyes to make sure his vision is well. But to his vision, he still saw what looked like green giant ants with some sort of gun. Jack stared in awe as he saw them slowly walking around the corner and to the doors ( which are now all burned ) of Burger King. Their was more than one in fact. Several started coming in.

Wait a minute, alien-ish looking creatures coming from the trees and from behind the Burger King place? Looks like theirs more then one specific place where the aliens are coming from. Jack couldn't believe it!

Well, he better believe it, because suddenly, he noticed that he wasn't the only one noticing the ant people. Since, he saw some firefighters running in panic warning the others about the alien presence.

Jack doesn't know what to do. Here he was , in a fire which have been slightly defeated, and suddenly aliens coming from the trees surrounding you and your fire men crew men? These are times in life where you have to act quickly due to sudden dangerous surprises. ….cause if you don't. Lord knows what might happen!

Jack saw that the chopper was still above them releasing some kind of roper ladder thing for the firefighters to climb upon, but with only a limited amount of them. A firefighter started climbing, so did another one, then another. And that's it.

Jack suddenly saw the already burnt Burger King erupted into a final big explosion, that totally gave the whole Burger King its look away forever. Everyone looked towards the explosion, but it ended after just seconds, must have been fast fire, no?

But then, everyone started noticing an alien attack starting. Jack was….horrified! Hey, who wouldn't be?

A fire truck in the small green space, started to get pounded by constant fireball firing? At least, that's what some of the firefighters were witnessing. The Fire truck started to get burnt black holes into it, also burning the tree that fell upon it earlier. There was two firefighters in the fire truck. One of the two who drives and the other who is just sitting around watching everything that is going on. Lazy worker. :/

Well, with the amount of fireballs being shot to the fire truck, one broke into the glass and struck a firefighters head, and the other firefighter, ( the one being lazy ) got struck in the chest. Its obvious they both died, especially when more fireballs started coming along.

The truck was getting hit so much, that the entire Fire truck just….exploded! NOW we are certain that the 2 firefighters are dead. Who can survive a wave of fire balls coming out of no where him or her sitting inside a truck and then the truck goes up in flames?. No answer? I thought so.

Now, one firefighter got killed as well, and he wasn't even in the truck. He was outside holding the hose. The other firefighter helping him noticed that he got struck and behind he saw …..aliens! First word he used to describe.

He quickly shouted.

Firefighter: "Aliens! ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!"

Jack spoke through the radio thingie.

Jack: "Were being attacked by aliens! Hurry, take us up as quickly as you can! One fire truck down!"

The pilot was stunned but had no time to answer back. He had to do what he was told, for he saw everything what was going on down there.

The fire fighters started running all towards the rope ladder, two firefighters already got on the chopper and four was climbing. That's when the pilot realized that there wasn't enough room in the chopper. This is a serious problem.

Then, countless alien creatures started coming in from almost everywhere. Firing fireballs from nearly almost everywhere! OH NO! The fire truck on the road started to get struck by so many fireballs, that well. It is also on the brink of exploding. First, after just 5 seconds, some parts started to go up in flames.

Several firefighters getting struck by the fireballs, making them drop dead with a hole in their body, stomach or chest or even ….._(gulp)….._the head!

The ant aliens coming in much closer now. Jack getting super scared and nervous. He is behind the fire truck that is getting struck. He decided to make a run for it instead, since the aliens were coming in from the other side, where the Burger King is planted.

He started to walk away, and almost got hit by a fireball. He started to run into the trees but before he could even do THAT. He saw face to face the….tall green ant creatures! And he was DEAD scared.

Then, there was a huge sound of frizzling and sizzling and stuff. Jack looked up towards the helicopter and saw it was being bombarded with fireballs. The pilot got shot twice in the head and then the constant propeller ( the small one ) located on the tail of the Helicopter was not spinning and on fire and then the helicopter started to lose control of itself and it started to come down right where Jack was standing! Jack noticed this though and as fast as he could he started running even though the ant person was right in front of him.

The giant green ant got distracted by the failing helicopter as well. And he didn't have time to react when Jack suddenly pushed him to the floor and kept on running. Once he got to the trees. The giant ant stood up and started to shoot fireballs and at the same time he shot, the helicopter crashed right upon the fire truck where the giant ant is standing right nest to! And BOOM!

A huge big final explosion right there, and it is not too far off from the escaping Jack. The sudden shockwave of the explosion sent Jack springing up an extra 5 feet into the air when he jumped, and then fire reaching to him ever so fast.

Gee, wonder if he made it? Oh, well. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Ha!

**that's it for this chapter! **


End file.
